


In Character

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [54]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Post-Series, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst all the Christmas chaos, Justin and Brian find time to sneak off to a hotel for some role-playing fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Character

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows on from Looking Forward: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5522360

“Goddamnit,” Justin mutters to himself, as he steps past the Christmas trees in the hotel lobby, and into the elevator. “Brian had better appreciate this.”

As the doors close, he turns to gaze at his reflection shown on the mirrored walls. He has to laugh at the sight of himself - no wonder the prissy coat-check attendant was giving him the evil eye! He looks every bit the slutty hustler who has been hired to satisfy a sexually frustrated married man in some random hotel room.

Well, _‘random’_ doesn’t really apply here. Brian was tasked with finding a room, and as Justin ought to have expected, he’s booked one of the most luxurious hotels in Pittsburgh. How he constantly manages to find expensive rooms at the last minute during peak season, Justin has _no_ idea.

While Brian has been forking out absurd sums of money for the few hours they have to spend role-playing, Justin has been at the mall. With the pre-Christmas sales on his side, his outfit cost a mere $75. The charcoal-coloured skinny jeans and the t-shirt - black with a deepv-neck - were a steal. Most of that $75 went towards the leather jacket, which Justin can barely resist touching his fingertips to - the leather is sinfully supple.

As the elevator ascends, Justin admires his reflection and smiles. He definitely looks the part. But goddamnit, he can’t wait to get to the room and have the outfit torn off by Brian. The jeans are _way_ too tight.

The elevator chimes, the doors slide open, and Justin steps out. Around the corner he finds Room 626, where a certain ‘client’ awaits. Justin rakes his hand through his hair, musses it a bit, licks his lips, then knocks on the door.

A moment later, it opens. Justin is immediately rewarded with a lascivious look from Brian, which tells him that the outfit is definitely appreciated.

“Mr. Kinney?” Justin smiles flirtaciously at the ‘client’ standing before him. “The service sent me.”

Brian leans against the doorframe. His eyes wander slowly over Justin as he says, “Taylor, I presume?”

“You presume right.”

“You’d better come in then.”

As Brian steps back, Justin steps in. On the way, he pauses and touches the lapel of Brian’s navy suit - one which he can’t recall having seen before. As he caresses the soft silk, he asks with a knowing smile, “Is this new?”

“Ted got it for me for Christmas,” Brian explains, smirking down at the suit admiringly. “The tailor finished up with it this morning. Unlike some, Ted doesn’t mind giving gifts early.”

“Nice.” Justin smooths the lapel, then teases, “Does Ted know it’s being used as a costume in our role-play scenario?”

“He must have known it was a likelihood,” Brian chuckles.

“More like an inevitability,” Justin laughs.

“True,” Brian concedes. Then he leans in close and murmurs, “We don’t have long, Taylor. Get back in character.”

“Right, right.” Justin grins, then schools his expression into something more aloof. He juts his chin out and asks assertively, “Do you have the money?”

“Right over there on the mantle.”

“All five grand of it?”

Brian clearly balks a little. Then, with a laugh, he echoes, “Five grand?”

“Five grand,” Justin insists, trying to fight a laugh of his own - Brian’s amusement is totally infectious.

“You’ve upped your price, yet again…”

“My repertoire has expanded, yet again.” Justin swats Brian’s chest and mimics, “Get back in character.”

After stifling his laughter, Brian resumes the role of ‘Mr. Kinney’ - the client whose cool demeanour seems to be slipping as he eyes Justin wolfishly.

“So,” he says, his eyes roaming over Justin - from his lips to his chest, down lower and lower… “How long have you been doing this, Taylor?”

Justin arches an eyebrow and challenges, “How long have _you_ been doing this?”

This ignites a spark in Brian’s gaze. He steps in close, pulls himself to full height, and looms over Justin as he warns, “I ask the questions here.”

Justin smirks and takes a hold of Brian’s tie. He slips the pale blue silk through his fingers in slow, sensual strokes, then says, “Five years.”

“Five…?” Brian bursts out laughing. “So five grand buys me an old, used up hustler?”

“‘Old’? ‘Used up’?” Justin cracks up and shoves Brian. “Fuck you!”

“You’re practically a geriatric by industry standards…”

“Or someone with a lot of expertise!”

“Jeez - five grand out and I get a hustler about to hobble off into retirement!”

“Shut up,” Justin laughs, thumping Brian’s chest. “Get back in character!”

“Okay, okay.” Brian ceases laughing, clears his throat, and gets back to it. “Five years, huh?”

“Five years,” Justin repeats. He tugs on Brian’s tie playfully as he adds, “I’ll be able to give you what you need, I can guarantee you that.”

“And what is it you think I need?”

“Let’s see…”

As Brian’s gaze continues to roam all over him, Justin unknots his tie and slips it off. He drapes it over the back of the couch, then circles around Brian - once, to check him out, then twice, where he stops to gently peel his suit jacket off. He makes sure to set that aside very carefully, since it’s clear Brian is enamored with it.

“I think,” Justin says, whilst running his hand down Brian’s back, “That you called for me,” he lets his hand linger at the small of Brian’s back, then drops it away, “Because you aren’t satisfied. I can sense it, you know.”

“Is that right?”

“That’s right.” As Justin circles back around to stand before Brian, he touches the top button on Brian’s shirt. “You strike me as someone who needs passion in his life.”

He pops the button open.

“Someone who needs to be touched…”

He pops the next two buttons.

“… and to touch…”

He pops the remaining three, then presses his hand to Brian’s chest and holds it there.

“… without limits.”

Justin keeps the palm of his hand laid flat against Brian’s thumping heartbeat, but he moves his fingertips in tender spirals. It draws a small shudder from Brian, just as Justin asks, “Does he limit you?”

“Who?”

Justin drops his hand from Brian’s chest and grasps his left hand. As he touches Brian’s wedding band, he supplies, “Him. Your husband.”

“He barely lets me touch him.”

 _Liar,_ mouths Justin, which draws another laugh from Brian.

 _Cut it out,_ Brian mouths back, still chuckling, before stepping back into the role of Mr. Kinney.

“It’s been months since we’ve had sex,” he laments, “And weeks since we’ve kissed. He sleeps on the other side of the bed.”

“And when you do have sex?”

“Lights out. Eyes closed. Quick.”

“Hmm.”

“Nothing. It’s… nothing.”

“Well,” Justin chuckles, “With me… you can have everything.”

A look of intrigue appears on Brian’s face. With a smirk, he asks, “Everything?”

He squeezes Brian’s hand in his and repeats, “Everything.”

Justin feels a thrill chase through him as Brian’s gaze grows dark with lust. His eyes linger on Justin’s lips, and with a gravelly quality to his voice, he demands, “Kissing included?”

“Absolutely,” Justin says, stepping in closer. He barely manages to grin at Brian before he finds Brian’s arm cinched around his middle and their lips smashed together. Brian swoops him close, dips him low, and kisses him like a man possessed. Justin swoons, moans, and kisses back with equal intensity.

That is, until, Brian abruptly pulls back and steps away.

It takes Justin a moment to steady himself, during which Brian commands, “Get in the bedroom.”

“The bedroom?” Justin smirks, kicks off his shoes, and starts heading towards it. “I suppose if that’s where you’re most comfortable…”

He bites back a laugh when Brian grabs him by the collar of his leather jacket, wrenches him backwards, and coils an arm around his waist. Into Justin’s ear, he growls, “You’ve got a smart little mouth on you, don’t you, Taylor?”

Justin very nearly strikes back with another smart-ass response, but then he’s distracted by Brian nipping at his ear, then his neck…

“I know how you married guys are,” Justin says, his voice uneven, primarily because one of Brian’s hands is sliding down the v-neck of his shirt, while the other gropes at his cock through his jeans, “I don’t mind catering to you.”

“‘Catering’ to me?”

“Isn’t that what you’re paying me for?”

“I’m paying,” Brian growls, “To have my way with you. That doesn’t involve you coddling me and treating me like a boring suburbanite who can only handle fucking between the sheets.”

“You’re the one who ordered me into the bedroom… I merely _assumed..._ ”

“You assumed wrong. How’s this for a change of plans?” Brian shoves Justin towards the window and bends him over the sill. As he unzips Justin’s jeans and tugs them down (finally!), he bites down on Justin’s neck - hard enough to make Justin cry out. “I see the agency gave you your instructions. Good boy.”

He’s referring, of course, to the plug that Justin inserted earlier after fucking himself open with their favourite dildo. Now he’s ready to go, as per the instructions from the ‘client’.

There are a handful of seconds where the scene slows down - where Brian caresses Justin’s thighs, where one of his hands disappears, where Justin hears the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn open.

Then the lull is over. Suddenly, everything happens all at once - Brian twists the plug, pulls it free, and pushes his cock inside Justin in one quick, hard thrust. Justin groans at the abruptness of the intrusion, but in _such_ a good way - he loves the brutality of it, the slight burning sensation, the contrast between the medium-sized plug and Brian’s long, thick cock.

He doesn’t have much time to savour any of that, though, because Brian immediately grabs his hips and starts thrusting. Hell, never mind savouring - this is better. This is is exactly what Justin was hoping for: a quick, rough, filthy fuck.

Well, at least for now. There are other desires, but they can be attended to later.

First things first - Justin grabs onto the window-sill with one hand and grasps his cock with the other. As he strokes himself, he looks through the glass, down upon Olivier Avenue, where there’s currently a traffic jam. The cars are bumper-to-bumper, stuck in a motionless queue, and even from high above Justin can hear the faint blare of horns as the drivers lose patience. He cries out as Brian thrusts in deeper, and pushes back greedily, which surely brings both of them closer to the edge.

As Brian grows rougher by the second, Justin glances across the way, to the building opposite. He can’t see any faces looking back at him, but as he tugs at his cock, he imagines strangers watching their display. How much would they be able to see? Would they just see his face, his mouth falling open, his eyes alight with lust, the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead? Or would they see more? Perhaps, Brian’s hand, creeping under Justin’s leather jacket, under his tee, up his back… or Brian’s hips, pumping hard and fast… would they imagine the _smack_ sounding as their flesh connects?

It is nothing short of sublime when Brian decides to join in on the fantasy.

“They can see you,” he hisses, while freeing his hand from under Justin’s clothes and using it to pull at Justin’s hair. “They all know exactly what you are, just like I did, the moment you walked in here.”

“Is that what gave me away?” Justin snorts. “I thought you might have figured it out earlier… you know, when you booked me through the agency…”

That earns him a particularly hard tug to the hair.

“Watch the attitude,” Brian warns over Justin’s yelp. “I’m not paying you to mouth off.”

“Get on with it then,” Justin retorts. “If you fuck me good enough, I won’t be able to speak. You haven’t hit that point yet, thou- fuck!”

His continued mouthiness is ‘punished’ (rewarded, really...) by Brian grabbing his hips and fucking him savagely. Justin groans and collapses onto the window-sill. He grabs onto it with both hands now, to ensure he stays steady during what is their roughest fuck in recent memory. Brian is relentless - he pounds into Justin harder and harder, punishing him, using him…

It’s a perfect remedy to Justin’s sexual frustration from their night of forced sexlessness. He doesn’t even try to hold back - he gives in to it, comes with a shout, and sags against the sill. He is vaguely aware of Brian’s grip on his hips intensifying, and hears a long groan from Brian, and his own pleasure heightens as he feels Brian coming.

After they’ve both recovered, Brian strokes his hand down Justin’s back and murmurs, “Let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Justin turns over and grins gratefully at Brian, as he starts to remove the torturously tight jeans. But just as they come off, he notices something amiss. He plants his foot on Brian’s chest to bring a halt to the proceedings, and demands, “Where are your briefs?”

“Right here,” Brian replies innocently, indicating to the pair that are tugged down around his thighs.

“Those are black,” Justin says with a scowl. “You’re supposed to be wearing your plum ones.”

Without missing a beat, Brian retorts, “My character wouldn’t wear plum briefs.”

“You-” Justin bursts out laughing and kicks at Brian. “You’re such a cheat!”

“Call it a loophole.” Brian grins and takes hold of Justin’s foot. “Now, are you going to let me undress you or not… _Taylor?”_

Justin rolls his eyes and gets back into character. He lets Brian undress him (which seems to involve a _lot_ of groping) and then takes over. As he stands up and pushes Brian backwards, towards the chaise longue, he strips off the rest of Brian’s clothes. When Brian drops onto the chaise longue and reclines there, Justin straddles him and smooths his hands over his chest.

“I don’t know what your husband’s problem is…” Justin bites back a laugh and kisses Brian’s neck, “If you were _my_ husband, I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“I bet you say that to all of your clients.”

“Not really - they’re rarely as gorgeous as you are.”

Brian arches an eyebrow. “‘Rarely’, huh?”

Justin simply chuckles and dips down to kiss Brian’s collar-bone. In the interest of not breaking character, he doesn’t say ‘never’ - instead, he traces the letters on Brian’s hip. As he nuzzles at Brian’s chest, the scent of his cologne combined with the taste of him sends a rush through Justin. He props his chin on Brian’s chest and eyes him curiously.

“Tell me what you want from me,” he requests, just as Brian’s fingers slide into his hair and run through it slowly. The sensation makes Justin tremble a little.

“Like you said before,” Brian says, “Everything. I want _everything.”_

“Everything he won’t give you?”

“Mmm.”

“Or everything I’m willing to give?”

“There’s a difference?”

“There’s a _big_ difference.”

That makes both of them dissolve into laughter, yet again. Justin is the first to recover. He smacks Brian’s arm playfully. “Get back-”

“-in character.” Brian laughs. “Yeah, yeah.”

Justin dips his head back down and nuzzles a path to Brian’s navel. The lower he goes, the dewier Brian’s skin is with sweat. Keen to taste it, Justin licks a stripe from Brian’s navel, over to his left hip, then down his thigh. He stops when Brian pulls at his hair.

When he glances up, Brian is gazing at him with heat crackling in his eyes.

“Let me guess,” Justin drawls, “Your husband doesn’t suck cock.”

“Never.”

Justin snorts softly, which earns him yet another tug to the hair.

“Something funny, Taylor?”

“Only that you’re living a deprived existence.”

“And that’s amusing to you, is it?”

Justin rests his chin atop Brian’s hip and eyes him thoughtfully. “I’m just wondering whether you’ll be able to handle it.”

“Handle what?”

“My expertise.” Justin darts his tongue out and lashes it over Brian’s hipbone, which makes Brian jerk beneath him. “Cocksucking is my specialty.”

“So I’ve heard.” Brian starts snickering again. “I would expect nothing less from a veteran like yourself…”

Justin puts a very quick stop to Brian’s laughter by grabbing his dick and taking it in his mouth. He grabs Brian’s hips and pins him to the chaise longue, and then focuses all his energy onto the task at hand. Time to treat the allegedly deprived Mr. Kinney to the best blow job of all time.

He starts slowly, indulgently – allowing both of them to enjoy it – and gradually builds the intensity. Every time Brian gets close, Justin backs off and slows down again. As he continues teasing and torturing Brian, he enjoys the sensation of Brian grabbing at his hair, and Brian’s hips twisting desperately. Still, Justin persists. He keeps up the edging until Brian is trembling and covered in a sheen of sweat that looks utterly delicious. As they make eye contact, sparks shoot through Justin at the sight of the raw, ravenous lust plainly visible on Brian’s face. He can’t resist that look.

Justin pulls away from Brian, reaches for his jeans which have been tossed over near the coffee table, and grabs a condom from the back pocket. He rips open the foil with his teeth and rolls the condom onto Brian’s throbbing, reddened hard-on. 

“Yes,” Brian hisses, desperation and relief evident in his voice. “Ride me…”

As Justin straddles Brian, he plants his right hand on Brian’s shoulder for leverage. Brian grabs his hand and holds it there with a firm grip - a grip which almost grows painful as Justin sinks down on his cock.

“Fuck,” Brian groans. He grabs Justin’s other hand and orders, “Touch yourself.”

Unable to resist a little more teasing, Justin remarks, “That costs extra.”

“That…?” Brian’s head falls back as he bursts out laughing. “That does not cost extra!”

Justin chuckles and angles down to touch his lips to Brian’s – lightly, at first, then more intensely. After the kiss has silenced their laughter, Justin bites down on Brian’s chin, then his neck, then he murmurs, “It would be my pleasure.”

“Mmm,” Brian moans. His hands slide down to rest on Justin’s thighs, and there they sit securely as Justin angles back up so he can give Brian the best possible view. 

He knows that Brian is _right_ on the edge and desperate to come, which isn’t a far cry from Justin’s present state. If he tried, he could make this last for a while yet, but he hasn’t the patience. As soon as he takes his cock in hand, he knows he can’t last. Justin swallows, closes his eyes, and begins to stroke himself. He continues riding Brian, revelling in the feeling of Brian’s length filling him, of Brian’s hands grasping at him, of sweat trickling down his back…

“Look at me,” Brian pleads.

Justin opens his eyes and meets Brian’s gaze. It only lasts for a second – Brian’s eyes close, his back arches, his mouth falls open, and he releases a throaty groan as he comes. Justin almost loses control at that, but he manages to gather himself just in time to savour these last few moments. He picks up the pace, rides Brian’s cock with feverish intensity, and strokes himself to completion – blissful, _blissful_ completion.

*

“How long ‘til we have to leave?”

“Half an hour.”

Justin sighs and buries his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. “Must we?”

Brian sighs, too. “I’m not crossing your sister ever again, so yeah, we must.”

“Ugh.” Justin slides his hand down Brian’s chest and murmurs, “I could stay like this forever.”

“Mmm… wait. That won’t cost me extra, will it?”

“You know what? I’ll throw it in free of charge, this time. It is Christmas, after all.”

“How very generous of you, Sunshine.”

As Justin lies there, sprawled on top of Brian, enjoying their embrace, something occurs to him. He manages to summon just enough energy to lift his head, so he can look at Brian as he says, “I can’t imagine being in a marriage like that.”

Brian smiles, quite smugly, and replies, “Me neither.”

“I promise,” Justin says, pausing to plant a kiss to Brian’s jawline, “That I will _never_ stop touching you…”

He kisses Brian’s neck, and adds, “Or fucking you…”

He slides his hand up, cradles Brian’s neck in his palm, and angles their mouths together in a sweet kiss. “… or kissing you.”

This is met with a tender smile which nearly makes Justin melt. Very softly, Brian vows, “Right back at you.”

Justin beams at him, then slumps back down. As he rests his head on Brian’s chest, he muses, “Being sexless last night was hard enough. I couldn’t handle it _constantly._ Hell, being kissless is cruel enough…”

“Tell me about it,” Brian murmurs.

At first, Justin is too distracted by kissing Brian’s shoulder to take notice of what he has just said. But as the words linger between them, they start to turn over in Justin’s mind.

_Tell me about it._

It almost sounded like Brian was speaking from experience, and not as ‘Mr. Kinney’, but as himself.

It also sounded like he said it without really thinking.

As Justin lifts his head again, both suspicions are confirmed. There is a look of quiet mortification on Brian’s face, as though he’s just said something he oughtn’t.

“When were you ever kissless?”

“When we were long distance,” comes the reply, which Justin knows to be true, but which also sounds strangely false.

He pulls himself up to straddle Brian’s lap, and eyes Brian curiously as he asks, “Was that the only time?”

Brian doesn’t say anything – he just looks at Justin, and the look he gives is admission enough.

Justin traces a finger down Brian’s chest, then weaves patterns over his stomach slowly and carefully. “When we were broken up?”

Brian shrugs. 

“When I was with him?”

There is a moment of stillness. Justin almost confuses it for tension, but then Brian’s hand comes to join with his, and he sees the warmth of that touch mirrored in Brian’s gaze.

“You never told me,” Justin says, almost breathlessly, because it really feels like he’s been winded.

Brian’s fingers lock tighter with his. “I thought you knew.”

“I knew when we were long distance, I didn’t know when I was…”

For another moment, all is still except for Brian’s fingers, which are smoothing tenderly over Justin’s knuckles. Then, very softly, he says, “Who else would I want to kiss but you?”

This time, Justin melts. As he stares at Brian, who is smiling adoringly at him, Justin melts completely. He feels his heart cave, then bloom, until it feels like it might burst.

As he returns Brian’s smile with fervour, Justin echoes, “Right back at you.”

 **The End**  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have a brilliant beginning to 2016 :) Love, Elissa xoxo


End file.
